In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in an experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plums, apricots and interspecifics which are known to us, and mentioned herein, Royal Zee Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,486), Flaming Gold Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,822), Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) and Honey Rich Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,292).
The present new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [Prunus armeniacaxc3x97((Prunus armeniacaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97Prunus salicina)], was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as a 1991 first generation cross between an apricot of unknown parentage and the interspecific seedling with field identification number 7HC43. The paternal parent (7HC43) originated from a cross between the selected seedling 87EB90 (apricotxc3x97plum cot) with Royal Zee Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,486). The selection (87EB90) originated from an open pollinated Flaming Gold Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,822) seedling crossed with a plum cot seedling, which originated from an open pollinated Red Beaut Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539) seedling. We planted and maintained a large group of these first generation interspecific seedlings, growing on their own root system, under close observation, during which time one interspecific seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited very desirable fruit characteristics and was selected for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding to Nemaguard Rootstock, (unpatented) one of the standard rootstocks for interspecific trees in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
Our present new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [Apricotxc3x97(Apricotxc3x97(Plum cot)xc3x97Plum)] is of large size, semi-spreading growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium to large, firm, yellow flesh, freestone fruit with excellent flavor and eating quality. The new variety grows similar to an apricot tree with a slightly rougher bark condition throughout the tree. The fruit is similar to apricot in appearance with the exception of being more round in shape than standard apricots and the skin and flesh color being a lighter yellow orange color. The flesh firmness and texture is firmer and meatier than standard apricots and the flavor is excellent, predominately apricot, but suggestive of plum with desirable lingering aftertaste. In comparison to the interspecific tree Honey Rich (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,292) the fruit of the new variety has a lighter, yellow orange skin color and is 14 days earlier in maturity.